


reach for the pan

by Justausernameonline



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Timeskip, Post-War, Speculation, fluff mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justausernameonline/pseuds/Justausernameonline
Summary: Through the power of three, one can accomplish many things. Cooking is (supposed to be) one of them.





	reach for the pan

Bernie slaps Edelgard's hand away from the chocolates unflinchingly. 

She remembers who it belongs to then and whirls, ashamed. Horrified.

"Forgive me, Bernadetta." Edelgard reddens. "I've been... quite eager. I'll admit, I wish my role was more than spectatorship."

"Don't... worry... ... ..."

"Well, I'm here, should Bernadetta require assistance," Lysithea says. "And damage control."

"Of course." Edelgard nods, shifting from the counter.

Something metallic sounds.

"...Edelgard."

"Yes, Lysithea?"

"May we see what you have."

"...A hatchet."

"_Why?_" Bernie warbles.

"No!"

Lysithea steps forward. Coated in flour, eyes blazing, looming, even Edelgard steps back.

"That _much_ of a transgression?" 

Bernie squeaks _maybe_.

//

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): i changed the title bc i'll use it for later kpo;jihougiyft  
and i think the current one fits in context


End file.
